Missions in GTA IV: Vice City
Missions in GTA IV: Vice City Prologue Niko's Prologue Protagonists: Niko Bellic *Niko Bellic - Watch a cinematic cutscene of Niko drinking with Roman and take him home. *A Bloody Tradegy - Found Mallorie burning at Roman's mansion, save Roman and Kate Bellic. *Live or Die in Aldernary - Eliminate Giovanni Ancelloti. *A Revenger's Tradegy - Eliminate the Remnants of the Faustin Bravta. *A War With Cry - Burn down Roman's Taxi Depot *Goodbye, Liberty City - Pickup Roman and Kate Bellic and then leave Liberty City. Don's Prologue Protagonists: Don *Straight Flush - Watch a cinematic poker game and then go home. Jeremiah Flitzgerald *The Pick-Up - Take Jeremy great-grandson and widowed granddaughter-in-law from Hospital to Von Crastenburg Hotel. *The Mentor and the Student - Get the Photo of Several location in Vice City, Send it to your Email and print it at Print Works. The Wife - Buy some Flowers from Flower shop and take them to his Wife's *Grave. *Fate - Take Thomas to the Vice City Tour Chapter 1 Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko *Welcome To Vice City - Tour Vice City. *Complications - Plan some extra cash and then invest it in a bank. *Friend Request - Hang out with Packie Mcreary. *Roman Bellic - Hang out with Roman Bellic. *Hot Jewelry - Burn down a Jewelry store. *Don - Meet Don and Escape the thugs. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Maurice Abarca - Help Don save his younger brother from the carjackers. (Don and Niko) *Gracie - Rescue Gracie Ancelloti and kill Real Badman. (Don) *Out - Leave the hospital with Bonnie Abarca. (Don) *Counseling - Help Don chase his girlfriends stalker Dante Newman and eliminate him. (Don and Niko) *Luiz Lopez - Meet Luiz Lopez and then take him to Maisonate 09. Roman Bellic ® Protagonist: Niko *Practice Hard - Take Kate Bellic to Kindergarten. *Grab a Seat - Protect Roman from the bar. *Father/Daughter - Help Roman connect with his daughter. *It's your call - Drive Roman to a hardware store. Jonathan Poker Kami (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Snow Down - Chase and kill Sirius by raming his car. (Niko) *Summer Times - Steal a car with Leon Jackson and respray it at Vice City Customs. (Don) *Triad Problems - Defeat the Triads at the old strip shop. (Niko) *Chinatown Wars - Cause havoc within Vice City Chinatown. (Don) *Storing a Problem - Damage a pawn shop. (Niko) Leon Jackson (L) Protagonists: Don *The Right Hardware - Ambsuh the meeting of Mercs,Chase and Kill Nelson Greedy then escape the Tank *Tank, Tank, Tank! - Steal a Tank from DOSE Headquarters and Wreak havoc without harming innocent citizens,then Drive it back to Headquarters. *Planning Good - Rescue Malc and DeSean from the Cops. *Military Weapons - Steal a Truck and Take it to the lock-up in Heil. *Mule - Escape the DOSE Officer *The Lost - Meet Johnny Klebitz and then kill Cartel members. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *Mr Klebitz - Meet with Thomas Stubbs and eliminate Edward Roberts. *Terry and Clay - Meet Up with Terry and Clay to take down Police Officers Norman Shelby and Scott Jordan. *Illegal Trouble - Steal the drugs from the Madrazo Cartel and get rid of them. *Ashley Butler - Pick Up Ashley and take her to a nightclub. *I, Fought The Law - Take down Detective Sheldon Casper and lose the cops. *Death Metal - Ambush the deal between the Alighieri Family and the Vagos and then steal their drugs. *Veterans MC - Arrange a meeting with Neville Turner. *Meeting - Attend the meeting and take care of the Vagos. *Mr Madrazo - Phonecall from Martin Madrazo. Martin Madrazo (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Court Settlement - Take out the Lawyer and Steal the evidence. *Death From Above - Assassinate the Witness and document it. *Check Out Time - Take out Madrazo's former associate, take a picture of the body and then lose the cops. *Coveted - Pick Up the Shipment from a rival gang. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko, Don and Johnny *Three Way - Help Johnny take down a rival gang of the Madrazo Cartel. (Niko, Don and Johnny). *The Jamaican Heist - Meet Little Jacob and protect him from the Island Madia. (Niko and Johnny). *The Yardies At Pier - Steal the money from the Vice City Yardies and defend the boat. (Don). *Mr Crust - Meet Lester Crust from the Airport. (Niko). *Agency Express - Meet Steve Haines and Dave Norton from the train station. (Niko). Darren Maidington (D) Protagonists: Don *LC Fever - Go to the nightclub, LC Fever with Darren, Lorenzo and Joey for Tony to a deal and escape the ambush set up by some loan sharks. *Good and Bad - Help Darren gamble off his debts with some Heights Syndicate. *Cheaters - Tail Darren's girlfriend, Luisa, in attempt to catch her in the act of cheating. Lester Crust (N) Protagonists: Niko *Cop Capacity - Destroy several law vehicles around the state. *Landing Strip - Steal the Plane. *A Titan of a Job - Steal the Titan. *Last Chopper Outta VC - Steal the Helicopter and Deliever it to Lester's warehouse. *High Priority Case - Steal the Briefcase and Deliever it to Lester's warehouse. Heists (H) Protagonists: Don, Niko and Johnn *Los Santos Heist - Rob the Maze Bank tower (Niko, Don and Johnny). Chapter 2 Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists: Bonnie *Wrong Feels Right - Steal a van for the Abarca Family. *Taste - Eliminate Yai Anuwat after murdering the band Taste and Takeout the Hoodlums *Snapped - Take Mori Kibbutz's body to the Feudal-Key connecting bridge. *Why can't We Stop = Stop Chelsea from revealing the secret. Jonathan Poker (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *Vendor Extortions - Go to the Night Markets. (Don and Niko) *Stick Up and Delievery - Deliever the goods to the Waterfront Factory (Niko) *Pimp My Ride - Go to Vice City Customs and beat Huang Lee in a race (Don) *Raw Deal - Protect Poker from the Spanish Lords. (Don) *Casino Destroyer - Destroy a Casino (Niko) *Flaming Dragons - Eliminate the Oyabun of the Flaming Dragon (Don) Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Bonnie *It Takes a thief - Retrieve the Cars and deliever them to Franklin. *Repossession - Repossess a Buffalo and a Emperror. *We Stuck - Trap some Army Car. *Check Job - Steal an Entity XF to complete the list. *Chasers - Retrieve the Conquette and Lose the Cops. Maurice Abarca (MA) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *Moving the Movement - Hijack a truck with suspicious cargo and take it back to the mansion. (Bonnie) *Return to Sender - Take the rigged warhead back to the Eagle Movement's main base out on sea. (Don) *Let Loose - Free Rishi Verma from Poker's trunk and then survive the Feudal Yakuza attack. (Don) *Trespasser- Takeout the trespasser. (Bonnie) Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don *Payment - Meet with Claude at the exchange location and then escape an ambush with Rishi Verma and the Eagle Movement. *Customs - Meet with US Customs Lewis Ford and steal Akira Hana's car. *Tormenting the Tormentor - Save Claude from his main antagonist and help him eliminate him. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonists: Johnny *Mr Phillips - Meet Trevor Phillips and Survive the Trailer Park Mafia's ambush. *Fueling the Flames - Steal the Tanker and deliever it to a gas station. *Out of Harmony - Steal the Trailer and Go to the buyer. *Turbine Carbine - Go to the Wind farm, Steal the van, and take it to Trevor's trailer. *Unexpected - Protect Trevor from the thug. *Landing Gear - Steal a Plane and then deliever it to the docks. Steve Haines (S) Protagonists: Niko *Clue Follower – Follow a set of clues to locate main operating base of the Eagle Movement with the set clues Steve left you. *Enemies of the State – Provide sniper support from the ISA, as they storm an Eagle Movement warehouse and capture their target. *Robotics – Use an unmanned vehicle to place a bug on container belonging to the Movement, without alarming or killing anyone. *PMC Meltdown – Take the information back to the FIB Headquarters. *Underbelly of Paradise - Help Steve audition for Underbelly of Paradise as a host. Dave Norton (B) Protagonists: Niko *International Affairs Agency - Take out IIA Spy around the FIB Camp. *Death on a Wing - Attack the Heist at Vice City Bank. *Fly US - Complete a Training to Fly. *Support - Attend Deal with IIA and Survive the other Federal Enforcement. *Lost War - Discover the Truth of past Enforcement war. *Good Company - Break House with help from Dave and Steve. Lester Crust (L) Protagonists: Niko, Don, Bonnie and Johnny *Oversee or War - Rob the Military Base at the middle of the Sea (all) *Plan A : Spy at The Sea - Rob the Base with spy way (all) *Military Clothes - Buy Military Clother from Ammu-Nation (Don and Niko) *The Right Hardware - Steal Advanced weapons from the Base at the Beach (Johnny and Bonnie) *Plan B : Approaching the Facility - Rob the Base with Attacking way *Architecture - Steal the blueprints of the Base (Don and Niko) *Submarine - Steal Submarine from the Dock (Johnny and Bonnie) *Military Heist - Steal the Military Weapons from Fort Baxter Air Base to give to the FIB (all) Chapter 3 Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists: Niko *Mr De Santa - Meet Michael De Santa and then take him to the hotel. *Guardian - Rescue Tracey De Santa from thugs. *Bulletproof - Go to the shooting range with Michael. *The Time's come - Protect Michael and his family from Triad members. *Edwin Wood - Eliminate Edwin Wood. *Russian - Help Michael Kill Ivan Boudier and Remnants of the Faustin Bravta. Martin Madrazo (M) Protagonists: Johnny *Water the Vineyard - Take out the Judge. *Extradition - Take out the Informant and District Attorney. *Dry Docking - Go to the Shipyard and Steal the boat. *Editing and Thief - Take out the Editor. *Neville - Meet with Neville. Yusuf Amir (Y) Protagonists:Niko,Don and Bonnie *Club Management – Take Yusuf Amir to recruit a bouncer, security manager and barmen/barmaids *Like My Show? – Take Lazlow back to his studio. (Don) *Umberto Robina – Meet Umberto Robina and prove to him you’re a worthy driver (Bonnie) *Business Rival – Track down Brian Meech and convince him to leave the club alone (Don *Investigation Over – Get rid of Brian’s private investigator Lester Leroc and his evidence against Yusuf (Don) *Storming the Trailer Park – Head to Trailer Park, fight through the Trailer Park Mafia and eliminate Brian Meech (Don) *Mrs Jones - Meet Lacey Jones and take her home. Lacey Jones (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists:Niko *Paparazzo - Protect Lacey from the Paparazzi. *Dropoff - Take Lacey to the studio. *Director - Get footage of Lacey Jonas and Zach Roberts for Lazlow's film. *Agent - Lacey recruits Niko as her agent and then humaliate Poppy Mitchell by taking a picture of her having sex with her costar. *Date Night - Take Lacey on a Date and then take her home. *Mr Jackson - Meet Clay Jackson. Clay Jackson (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists:Niko *Nightclub - Protect Clay from Partygoers. *Studio - Take Clay to the studio. *Protection - Protect Clay and his boyfriend Jacob and then eliminate Rapper CIG. *The Film - Get footage of Clay for Lazlow's movie. Lazlow Jones and Poppy Mitchell (Film Studios Icon) Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *That’s a Wrap – Get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Katt Maguire for Lazlow’s film (Lazlow as Mission Boss)(Don) *Employment Offer – Talk with Poppy Mitchell and employ her for Lazlow’s show (Lazlow as Boss)(Don) *Party Crashers – Chaperone Poppy to Cloe Parker’s party and then protect the celebrities from the Eagle Movement raid (Poppy as Boss)(Bonnie) *The Mafioso Agent – Poppy recruits Don as the an agent and with Lazlow’s help, them sabotage Cloe Parker’s car (Poppy and Lazlow as Boss)(Don) *Fame or Shame – Help Lazlow audition for Fame or Shame as a host (Lazlow as Boss)(Don) *Studio Shootout – Defend the Studio from the Trailer Park Mafia (Poppy Mitchell as Boss). (Bonnie) Lacey Jonas (Film Studios) Protagonists:Niko *Goodbye, Lacey - Take Lacey to the Airport and have a very emotional farewell with her. Chapter 4 Mike Toreno (IAA) Protagonist: Don *Portrait of A Killer - Eliminate Darko Brevic. *That Special Someone - Locate Henry Marko and then bring him to the IAA Headquarters. *Interrogation - Interrogate Henry Marko. *PMC Company - Take down the mercenaries and bring the information to the IAA Base. *Karen - Meet Karen and take her to the IAA Base. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonist: Don and Johnny *Harvest Time - Steal a mower from the farm. (Johnny) *Assisstance - Protect Terry and Clay from Triad members. (Don and Johnny) Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonist: Johnny *Daemon Run - Go to the Angel of Death's trailer park and Steal the bikes. *Method in the Madness - Steal the Meth and deliever it Trevor's trailer. *Diamonds are For Trevor - Steal the Diamonds. *Trailer Mafia - Protect Trevor and takeout the Trailer Park Mafia. Neil Sullivan (N) Protagonists:Don *The Hell and Heaven - Collect the Riot Information from the HVPD Central office and Protect the building from Russian spy. *Detective Sullivan - Solve the myth of the death of Albert Deox and kill the Murder. *The Midas Touch - Spy and Photograph the deal between the Magician and the Cartel at the Back Stage. *Rome Sabotage - Attend a Federal meeting with the Internal Affairs Agency, then survive the Rome Family ambush *An Ocean Ride - Chase the Motorboat guy *Mr.Jones - Interview Mayor Denis Jones at the Hotel Devin Weston (D) Protagonists: Bonnie *Illegal Trouble - Steal a prized car. *Banshee - Repossess a Banshee. *Weston Holdings - Protect Devin's bank. *Molly Schultz - Protect Devin's assisstant Molly Schultz from attackers. *Cargo - Hijack a cargo plane full of unique cars. *Infernus - Steal Devin's prized Infernus. Steve Haines (S) Protagonists: Niko *Smackdown - Kill Ricko Rival gang leader, Master Jjhavan *Thru The Sight - Rob a San Juan Cartel weapons Lockup at the abandoned Lighthouse *The Clubhouse - Clean the Jolly Roger MC Clubhouse *Hunsucker Stadium - Assasinate someone at the Stadium During the Basseball competion and no make any citizen Shock. Mike Toreno (IAA) Protagonists: Don *Emperor - Kill Josh Wayde and Paul Hobert *Back to old Roots - Assist Big Papa while robbing some cocaine from a rival gang, Civil Park Yardies and escape the Ambsuh. *The Italian Job - Kill Big Papa and his right hand man Kidnapper Protagonists: Don and Niko *Bomb Disposal - Defuse a bomb on a school bus *The Ultimatum - Kill Marilyn Adrian *The Politic - Save Thomas Stubbs from the paparazzi and get him to the airport Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don *The Score – Plan a heist *The Website – Go to Sunshine Autos and get the website for the car show *The Distraction – Get photographs of the Bank of Vice City *Stealing the Show – Steal the Antique Cars from the show and take them to airport Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists:Bonnie *Bank of Vice City Score Setup - Survey the Bank of Vice City. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko and Johnny *Mother and Daughter - Protect Roman and Kate Bellic from the Vice City Triads. (Niko and Johnny) *Breakout - Travel to San Andreas and then break Gerry Mcreary out of prison. (Niko and Johnny) *Packie - Recruit Packie into your heist crew. (Niko and Johnny) *Mr Crust - Find Lester Crust and Kill Jack Hudson and his hitmen sent by Oritz. (Niko and Johnny) *Luiz Lopez - Recruit Luiz Lopez. (Niko only) Heists (H) *Bank of Vice City Heist - Rob the Bank of Vice City. (All) Chapter 5 Travis Selvaggi (T) Protagonists: Johnny *Part of The House - Drive Old Man Selvaggi to a meeting with the Haverton City Mafia Association *Cop House - Rescue members from the Jail and lose the HVPD Enforcer. *Backup - Pick up Travis sons and get to safety after an ambush by Cortazza Family. *Detective Albright - Go to the records regarding a case involving the family and destroy all evidence regarding the case *Covering up your Tracks - Destory a Train bridge connect to Shock Island. Neville Turner (N) Protagonists:Johnny *Clean Cut - Retrieve Neville's bike *Angels of Death - Take down Angel of Death Lieutenant Jeffrey. *Angels in America - Take down the Vice City Chapter of the Angels of Death and its leader. *Cartel Guardian - Eliminate the leader of the Columbian Cartel. *The Molotov Evolution - Eliminate remnants of the Rascalov/Faustin Bravta. *The Shit's Cursed - Steal the Heroin. **American Express - Bring down Abbey Heights Yakuza members and interrogate enforcer Kazuo. Jonathan Kami (P) Protagonists:Don, Johnny and Niko *Evidence Dash – Steal shameful evidence from the triads and burn it (Niko only) *Personal or Professional – Eliminate Fai Zhang and neutralize the triad activities in Vice City (Johnny only) *Agreements – Meet up with Huang Lee and Hsin Joaming (Don and Niko only) *Clear the Sea – Collect the weapons dropped in the sea and return them to Poker. (Don and Niko) *Hot Wheels – Collect Poker’s Car from the Autoshop (Johnny only) *A Salt in the wound - Take down Triad members in a Chinese Restraunt. (Niko, Don and Johnny) Franklin Clinton (F) Protagonists: Bonnie *Cabrio - Retrieve the Cabrio and deliever it to the dealership. *Mall or Nothing - Race Lamar in a race. *Deep Inside - Steal an infernus. Michael De Santa (M) Protagonists:Niko *Diego Gonzales - Meet with Diego Gonzales and take out the Intruders. *Citizen play - Win the Sport Car race again Diego Gonzales. *Carbon Boat - Win the Boat Race. *Funny Man - Rescue Jimmy at the Prison Car and lose the cops. *Prison Way - Steal Prison Car and drive it to the Lockup. *The Next Haverton Carnaval Tour - Hang with Michael to the Carnaval and protect him from Hobert Hernandez and his Associate. *Adios - Eliminate Diego Gonzales. Trevor Phillips (T) Protagonist:Johnny *Defender - Fly behind the contact, and use missiles to destroy the enemy helicopters that appear. *Check Out Time - Drive up to the witness and aim your shot carefully. *Trevor and Ron - Take both Trevor and Ron to the Airport. Romero Santianni ® Protagonists:Don *Harold - Help Harold to protect the Mansion from the Cortazza and Irish Mafia. *Killing Lincoln - Kill John Lincoln and his Associate. *Banged up Abroad - Disague as Convict at the Prison and clear other Convict who escaped then Destory the Riot. *Exile - Steal a Trailer to kidnap Harlan Rog and Kill or Spare him. *Cartel Lords - Kill Diego Luis Gonzales with Dave and Harold. *Build for Destruction - Setup a Bomb to destory abandoned Factory at the Shock Island. Umberto Robina (U) Protagonists: Bonnie *The Bum Owner – Take control of the Liquor Store owned by Jerry Kapowitz. *Business Establishment – Head over to the construction site behind the Liquor Store and pay the workers to build a parking lot opposite and behind the store. *Fresh Meat – Go find Mel and save him from the Trailer Park Mobsters. *A Fine Establishment – Protect the Liquor Store from Trailer Park Mobsters and Feudal Yakuza members. Dave Norton (D) Protagonists:Niko *Cut Shark - Destory the Thief Boat *For the Police - Use Police GPS and kill or Bust several Long time Criminal, (if you choose Bust take the criminals to the Police Station) *For the Biker - Protect the meeting with Ricko Jackson and escape the Riot *For the Swamp - Reclaim the Jolly Roger MC Swamp from the thug *Riot Controller - Drive a Tank and take control of Riot. Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *A Dish Served Cold - Go with Terry and Clay to tbe Veteran MC Clubhouse and survive Neville's betrayal. Ian Sanchez (I) Protagonists:Don *Attendance - Attend the Families meeting *Removal - Go see the Trailer Park Mafia with their removal from the families and then escape their attack *If You Did It - Collect Sanchez's money duffel bags and bring them back to the mansion *Son - Take Ian's money to his son Brian. *Putas - Earn the trust of the Red County Putas and race them. *Leak - Follow Brian to find out if he is selling out the Cartel. Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists:Bonnie *Bonnie and Umberto - Survive Umberto's betrayal. Chapter 6 Kidnapper Protagonists: Don and Bonnie *A Loving Brother - Save Bonnie and then take care of Umberto's men. (Don and Bonne) *Emergency Service - Steal a Police Car, Ambulance and Fire Truck for the kidnapper and take ‘em to their lock-ups. (Don) Roman Bellic ® Protagonists: Niko *Goodbye, Roman - Take Roman to the airport. Rocco Pelosi (P) Protagonists: Don and Niko *A Price to Pay - Kill Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres (Don) *Goodnight Sweet Prince - Eliminate Tony Prince (Niko) *Fuelled Up – Destroy the gas station funded and protected by the Messina Crime Family (Don and Niko) *Finding Thomas – Look with Rocco for the possible location of Thomas and then survive the Eagle Movement, FIB, US Custom and Feudal Yakuza stand-off (Don and Niko) *Assassinating the Assassin – Head to The Fixer’s lot and fight through his henchmen to get rid of him (Don and Niko) Jonathan Kami (P) Protagonists:Don,Niko,Bonnie and Johnny. *Kidnapper’s Payment – Get to the deal, survive the ambush and eliminate Darren Maidington (Don and Niko) *Shame or Honour – Get to airport, board Hsin's plane and eliminate him and his men. (Don) *Mr. and Mrs Abarca – Get to Don’s/your wedding. (All) *Rocco Pelosi – Survive Rocco’s betrayal. (All) *Saving Maurice – Save and reconcile with Maurice (Don and Bonnie) *Revenge - Kill Geoffrey Storm (Johnny) Epilogue Johnny Klebitz (J) Protagonists: Johnny *Fall of the Veterans MC - Burn down the Veteran MC Clubhouse. *Neville Turner - Eliminate Neville Turner. Bonnie Abarca (B) Protagonists: Bonnie *Beauty and The Beast - Eliminate Umberto Robina. Niko Bellic (N) Protagonists: Niko *Cuban Heist Set Up - Survey a Score in Cuba. Donatello Abarca (D) Protagonists: Don, Niko, Bonnie and Johnny *Cuban Heist - Rob the Bank of Banco Sabadell Ending Protagonists: Don, Niko, Bonnie and Johnny. *Endgame - Survive Poker's betrayal, Rescue Thomas and Mallorie, Eliminate the Veterans MC, The Abbey Heights Yakuza and the Corrupt IAA Agents and then Eliminate Poker.